


Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting

by ElementalRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: Gandalf forms many interesting relationships during his life2 fills written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> This chapter was originally posted anonymously, as I did not have a DreamWidth account at the time.
> 
> It was written for the prompt: "LotR, any, Tookish"

The first time Gandalf met Belladonna Took, she hung upside down from a tree and loudly demanded he take her to see the Elves – that was the start of a chaotic but beautiful friendship.

When he saw Bilbo Baggins again, after all those years, Gandalf silently brooded that the hobbit was not nearly Took enough for the task before him, but after watching him throw himself into danger time and time again, it was clear that Bilbo was indeed everything his mother’s son.

Riding furiously over grassy planes, a hobbit in front of him and a foolish mistake behind, Gandalf for the first time truly cursed the Tookish bloodline – but later, when that same hobbit selflessly stood against opponents twice his height and thrice his strength, he finally decided that there were much worse things than a Took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter, Gandalf & Aberforth Dumbledore, Experimental Charms

The Grey Wizard and the Hog’s Head Inn Barman weren’t sure how, exactly, they managed to cross over worlds to see each other, but ever since their first meeting they had hit it off with their shared love of fireworks (Gandalf had shown Aberforth some of his best inventions and in turn Aberforth had gifted Gandalf a couple of prime Weasley Wizarding Wheezes) and their dislike of arrogant fools.

Two arrogant fools, in particular, were the source of most of their complaints, and in fact they had complained about them so often that eventually they decided to do something about them (after all, Aberforth told Gandalf, those fools might be too powerful for them on their own, but he bet together they could really give them a taste of their own potion).

So here they were, in a room filled to the brim with drawing boards and bubbling cauldrons and discarded papers, trying to come up with the perfect charm to really stick it to those old wizards, until finally Gandalf selected one piece of parchment with a curious diagram scribbled on it and planted it in front of Aberforth.


End file.
